The Lesser Seen Spoon
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: One-shot yaoi/shonen ai collections of the lesser seen side of Nnoitra. NnoiTes, NnoiSzay, SzayNnoi.
1. Nightmare

**I own nothing. Here's some cute NnoiTes for you guys. Remember, Reviews = Love, Flames roast my marshmallows. **

Tesla shot up, out of his bed in the middle of the night. He was covered in a sheen of cold sweat, and his heart was racing. Even though he knew that it was only a nightmare, he couldn't help but think that it was real.

He crept out of his room, and over to Nnoitra's room. He contemplated knocking, but if his knocking woke the Quinta up, he would be in for an arse-kicking and a half. Taking a shuddering breath, Tesla eased the door open with shaking hands.

He slipped in when the crack was wide enough, closing it quickly behind him. It wouldn't do for the ever-present blinding white lights of Las Noches to wake up the Spoon either. Inside, everything was silent, save for Nnoitra's loud snores. Tesla breathed a sigh of relief. At least it meant that the Quinta was still alive.

Tesla padded over to the side of the bed, watching the snoring Spoon with admiration in his brown eye. A slight smile crept across his face, and he felt a slight surge of pride, at seeing the Espada that he was the lone server to. Not that he was complaining, of course. No, he actually like being the only Fraccion to Nnoitra, and would probably die if he had to share his position with someone else, or was transferred to another Espada, or even worse, removed from being a Fraccion altogether, returned to a normal Numeros.

He was jerked out of his train of thought when Nnoitra let out a snort, and then another. Mumbling something under his breath, the Spoon shifted around in the bed, tangling himself in the sheets. Normally when he woke up like that, the first thing he did was yell for Tesla to come untangle him. The Fraccion held his breath, not wanting to be caught in this kind of a predicament.

However, it did not seem that luck was on his side that night, as Nnoitra awoke with a final jerk, his one purple eye opening blearily. "Huh? Wha? Tesla? Tha' you?" He asked, words slurring together in his half-asleep state. "Y-yes Nnoitra-sama, it's me." Tesla replied, cringing slightly.

"Whaddaya want Tes?" Nnoitra asked, blinking slowly. "Um, I had a nightmare sir." Tesla blurted out. "Nightmare?" the Spoon asked, looking up at his Fraccion with an amused look on his face. Tesla nodded once. With a sigh, the Espada yanked back his bed-sheets. The Fraccion looked on with confusion.

"In." The Spoon said. Tesla didn't wait to be told a second time. The moment he was in bed, Nnoitra pulled the sheets around them again, before he pulled his Fraccion against his chest, snuggling the smaller man. "Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla asked, his body tense.

"Stay here for the night." Nnoitra said, yawning. He nuzzled the side of his Fraccion's neck, before burying his nose in blonde hair. "T-thank you sir." Tesla said, relaxing into the embrace. They lay there in silence for several minutes, before the Quinta broke the silence. "Tesla?" Half-asleep, Tesla mumbled, "Hmmm?"

"What was your nightmare about?" The Spoon asked, yawning again. "It's the same one I always get. You die, and it's my fault, and I can't do anything to stop it." Tesla said in a whisper. "I'm not gonna die anytime soon, so stop worrying over it." Nnoitra said, before adding in a softer tone, "But anytime you get that dream again, you can always come here."

"Are you sure?" Tesla asked softly, closing his eyes again. "Positive. Now get some sleep." Nnoitra said, placing a gentle kiss on the Fraccion's forehead. He wasn't entirely sure of it, but before he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn that he heard the Espada whisper, "I love you."


	2. Waffles

**I own nothing. As usual. NnoiTes Fluff.**

Tesla opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh sunlight that streamed in through the curtains. He sat up just in time to see Nnoitra come in, with a large plate. He tried not to laugh at the Spoons bizarre getup of large Chef's hat, which nearly fell off when he walked through the door, and the 'I Heart Bewbs' apron. Hot pink. Probably got mixed in with Szayel's pink shit.

"Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla questioned, cocking his head to one side. "Mornin' Tes!" Nnoitra chirped, setting the plate down on the bed next to Tesla. "Waffles?" He asked. "Yep. You're probably tired from last night."

Just then, Aizen's daughter bounced into the room, and asked, "Why were you guys calling me?"

"Huh? We weren't" Tesla said, shifting around on the bed uncomfortably. "But they sometimes call me waffles..." The Aizenic thing said, wilting.


	3. Socks

**I own nothing. More NnoiTes fluff. **

"Tesla?" Nnoitra asked, as he walked into the bedroom that morning. Tesla was still half-asleep, and when the Spoon had left the bed, he had curled into the warm, Spoony-sceneted spot left behind. "Yes. Nnoitra-sama?" He asked blearily. "Have you seen my socks?"

"No."

"Damnit." Nnoitra muttered, shuffling his Spoony arse out the door again. An hour later, he came back into the room. During this time, Tesla had somehow squirmed around in his sleep, leaving everything below his knees out of the blankets. With a mild blast of shock, Nnoitra realized that Tesla was wearing a pair of his socks. So much for not seeing them.

Mildly annoyed, he prodded his fraccion in the back, causing him to jump up with a start. "Tesla. Why are you wearing my socks?"

"I'm not, Nnoitra-sama." the blonde said, as he attempted to shift so that his guilty feet were once again under the blankets. A rather Spoony sigh could be heard through the room. "If you wanted to wear my socks, you could have just asked."

"Sorry."

"Why do you even want to wear them, anyways?"

"Because they smell like you."

Nnoitra was forced to stop and think about this. His fraccion was laying here, telling him that the reason he wore his socks was because they smelled like him. But he knew from personal experience that his socks smelled nothing like himself. They smelled like his stink Spoon feet. "Tes, if you want to wear my socks, then you should just say so."

"Really, Nnoitra-sama?"

"Yes."

"Yay! The rest of your socks are in my nightstand, second drawer."

Nnoitra rolled his eye, before he pecked the other man on the lips. Honestly, what would he do without the adorable little piglet?

**A/N:When I refer to Tesla as a piglet, it's referring to his release form.**


End file.
